dysothtriamushfandomcom-20200214-history
Maritonia Clothing
The following are examples of the types of clothing Maritonians might wear. These images were found on the following website: Outer Wear What individuals wear varies based on their social standing, the time of year, and even whether it's a special event, or everyday wear. *Cloaks: Cloaks are common for both men and women, though women have more variety. All wear long cloaks, but women have what might be considered half-length cloaks, and items called hooded caplets. The hooded caplets are hoods attached to a mini cloak that barely covers the shoulders. *Hats: There is any number of head wear for both men and women. Hoods, caps, sashes/bandanas, cowls, veils (worn draped over the back of the head, with a burlet or circlet over top to keep it in place), head pieces, bonnets and snoods. Undergarments What men and women wear beneath their clothing varies based on their social standing, but tends to vary in quality of material, more than type. Women *Chemise: A chemise is a loose, shirt-like garment and can vary according to purpose; being long (nearly to the ankles), or short (about mid thigh), with sleeves either long and flowing, or short. Most chemise have elastic-type, or tie necklines that are either worn up on the shoulders, or off the shoulder. Men *Braies: Braies are loose-fitting, drawer-like garment with a draw string waist and vary in length from upper thigh to below the knee. *Codpiece: A simple codpiece is made from linen and generally a triangular flap fastened with ties to the top of men's hose, designed to cover men's genitals. Women's Clothing The majority of women where some sort of dress, or blouse and skirt, but it is not unheard of for women to be seen in pants, shirt and vest - though if she is not in a profession where skirts would hinder her performance, it is frowned upon. *Bodice/Vest: A bodice is a tight fitting, sleeveless garment women wear, covering their torso. It can be corset-like, but unlike the corset, it is worn as an outer garment. Often it is worn over a chemise, or blouse. Lower class and peasantry bodices are laced up the front, while upper class and nobility bodices are laced on the sides, or the back. *Blouse: A blouse is similar to a chemise, and frequently worn under a bodice, or a vest. *Gown: A gown is a long, fashionable outer garment that can be sleeveless, have cap sleeves, hanging sleeves, or floor length sleeves. *Pants: A pair of trousers to cover the legs. Women rarely wear them, however it isn't considered taboo. Performers who travel frequently, mercenaries (yes, female mercenaries) and other occupations that might require easy and unhindered movement will find women wearing pants. *Skirts: Skirts are generally worn over the chemise, and paired with a blouse and bodice, or vest. *Footwear: A woman's footwear can range anywhere from slippers to boots. Men's Clothing *Shirt/Doublet/Tunic: The type of shirt, doublet or tunic a man will wear tends to vary based on his station, and the type of event or circumstance. *Pants: Pants can vary from simple drawstring, full length trousers, to what are referred to as breeches, that cuff and tie just above the knee. *Footwear: Men have a small variety for what they will wear on their feet, from sandals, to boots.